


Underwater Love

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After a messy divorce Susan Storm's confidence as a desirable woman is shaken, until she meets Namora while out w/Kate & Ororo. Susan and Namora begin dating & living together and everything is going great until- Susan is kidnapped by Namor. Can Namora rescue her true love before her vengeful cousin rips Susan away from her forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Initial Aftermath**

Susan Storm felt absolutely broken, her nearly twenty year marriage to Reed Richards had abruptly ended when Reed revealed that he had been cheating on Susan with a woman named Gwen Atlas and that she is pregnant with his child.

Susan hung her head as she exits the courtroom while Reed followed Susan out wearing a grin.

"The joy of freedom." Reed says before walking past Susan, who is in tears sitting on a nearby bench.

Susan pulled out her phone and dials her best friend Kate Bishop, she tearfully explains her situation to Kate.

"Ororo and I will come and get you." Kate says.

"Thanks Kate." Susan says as she wiped her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Kate and Ororo arrived at the courthouse and pick up Susan and the trio go back to the Avengers mansion, Pepper, Maria, and Tony greet Kate, Ororo, and Susan.

"If you need anything Susan, just say the word." Tony said before walking away.

"Thank you, all of you." Susan whispers as her tears once again began falling.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you into a bed so you can rest for a while." Pepper says before taking the blonde by the hand and leading Susan away from the group.

"Will Susan be alright, Ororo?" Kate asked as her African lover wrapped an arm around Kate.

"I think that Susan will be fine, dearest Kate. We should just be here for Susan if she needs us." Ororo says.

"OK, Ororo sweetheart." Kate says before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Susan is sitting on her bed crying her eyes out over her failed marriage, what did she do wrong to deserve to be cheated on and to have the new woman in Reed's life turn up pregnant to boot was an even bigger slap in the face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the blonde's door.

"Who is it?" Susan asked.

"Kate and Ororo." Kate says.

"Come in." Susan says before she wiped her eyes clear of her tears.

 


End file.
